The invention concerns a linear guide with a supporting body movable along a guide rail and a braking device, which has brake shoes acting on the guide rail and a piston, which is arranged movable in a pressure chamber by a pressure medium, whereby the braking device also has a spring acting on the piston.
Linear guides are used, among other things, in connection with machine tools with high speed drives, linear tables and laser processing machines, for example with linear drives. Such a linear guide is known from DE-GM 295 05 080 in which the braking or clamping force is applied by a pressure medium, for example, a hydraulic pressure medium such as oil. From safety technical perspectives, this linear guide is nonetheless unsuitable, because when an undesired pressure build up occurs in the pressure medium, a braking or clamping fast of the supporting body on the guide rail can no longer take place.